


A game of Quidditch

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia's first game of quidditch and a possible crash with a Gryffindor Prefect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this might be one of the silliest things I've ever written, which is why it's not really edited.   
> Creddit goes to Hotwatertowels on tumblr for giving me the idea with her drawings (that are completely adorable!) Please forgive me :') 
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should add to it. The ideas are many!

Delia Busby walked out on the Quidditch pitch feeling more excited than was probably sensible. It was her first game and the roaring crowds sounded just wonderful in the brisk autumn wind. As she mounted her broom she couldn’t help but smile giddily at her teammates, dressed in yellow and black matching the waving flags and scarfs from the stalls. They had all been quite pleased with their new Chaser as she was probably the only fourth year in the whole school that new first-aid spells, something that unfortunately was quite handy. 

The whistle blew and they were off! The wind was rushing in her ears and within the first two minutes of the game Delia had both managed to score a ten-point goal and almost fallen off her broom. She’d collided with a Gryffindor Chaser and they both would have crashed into the audience if it hadn’t been for McGonagall, the seventh-year Gryffindor Seeker who’d made one of the banners transform into a safety net. Games with Gryffindor were weird like that, they were always fair and if injury could be avoided it was.   
Delia felt genuinely happy on the pitch and even if her coordination was a bit wobbly she played well and wasn’t scared of the Bludgers. She’d scored another ten points after Markus had passed her the Quaffle but after that her luck turned. Apparently the Gryffindor Chaser she’d crashed into earlier was done playing around and had upped her game, showing off flying so good Delia wasn’t really honestly sad she’d lost the ball, she was so impressed. 

Hufflepuff had lost but they’d done a good game and were proud of their first match of the season. Delia was covered in dirt and dead tired but happy as a pixie in a flower field.   
“Well done Busby!” Michael Wood, the captain smiled at her and pumped her shoulder.   
“Hey great game!” Barbara Gilbert, Delia’s classmate suddenly appeared in the the dressing rooms to greet her friend, looking immediately like she regretted it though as people started changing.   
“Thanks!” Delia hugged her friend. “Wanna go to the common room and celebrate?”   
Barbara smiled gratefully at the excuse to leave and they walked out, promising the teams to make sure people took out their sweets for celebration. 

“You were honestly fantastic!” Barbara smiled as they walked up to the castle. “I got such a fright when you crashed with Mount!”   
“Do you know her first name?” Delia asked.   
“Patience, I think. She’s a prefect, sixth year and all no nonsense but really nice if you’re honestly in trouble.”   
“Huh.”   
“What about her?” Barbara looked at her friend. “You’re planning to apologise? I’m sure that’s not necessary.”   
“Oh, OK, good.” Delia hadn’t at all thought about apologising. She had just been a bit struck by that flying and when they’d tangled themselves out the net, the other player had bitten her lip in the most adorable way possible. “She’s a Metamorphmagus right?” Delia really couldn’t believe that she dyed her hair that often.   
“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that!” Barbara really was scatter minded sometimes.   
“You hadn’t thought about the fact that her hair went from deep scarlet to soft ginger to pure cold during the course of the game?” Delia laughed. “I suppose it could be a charm but I think I’ve seen her with blue hair and a very different nose in the corridor sometime.”   
“You’re probably right but enough about her! I’m so proud of you for scoring 35 points on your first game!” 

A week after the game most of the happiness from doing so well was overshadowed by a pile of homework so high Delia had actually cast a charm over it so it wouldn’t wobble. She sat with Barbara in the library, knowingly ignoring a charms assignment while focusing on potions. At least trying. A cat had just jumped up on the chair next to her, walked over her lap and seated itself in the window where it seemed to have fallen asleep.   
“I still find it fascinating that the wizarding world really is full of cats, not just something muggles thought fitting.” Delia put her head in her hand. She’d lost her concentration now. “I bumped into Patience the other day.” She said absentmindedly.   
“You did?” Barbara looked up, always the attentive one of the two. Then as she saw something in Delia’s face. “You like her??”   
“No!” Delia was brought back from her memory of meeting Patsy, as she’s actually called, earlier that week.   
“I thought so. That would be weird, she’s a prefect, and a girl.” Barbara looked slightly alarmed at the thought and Delia felt a bit cornered.   
“She just seems nice. She asked me to help with flying lessons for the first-years, there aren’t any official yet and it’s a good skill.” Delia hoped it would be enough.   
“Seems like a good idea.” Barbara went back to her homework but Delia was blushing and had completely lost her concentration now! 

“Patience.” Minerva sat down next to her friend in the common room.   
“Minerva.” Patsy mimicked the older student’s sober manners.   
“I heard something today that I think you’ll find interesting.” Minerva didn’t give away anything in her tone so Patsy couldn’t guess at all to where she was heading.   
“I was trying to avoid Gregorius Mint today in the library and took refuge in a window.”   
“You mean you were sleeping in the library window in your furrier form?” Patsy smiled. Minerva was good fun really but like Patsy you sometimes had to pull her a bit.   
“Do you want to hear what I heard or not?” Minerva raised her eyebrow and Patsy immediately folded. “You know that welsh Hufflepuff you found rather cute.” Patsy made to intervene but Minerva ignored her. “She likes you.”   
“What?” Patsy had almost dropped her quill.   
“She was talking to her friend and it was made quite clear that she likes you. At least if you listen to blushes and sudden changes in conversation.” Minerva made some old pumpkin juice turn into a steaming cup of tea.   
“What would that matter?” Patsy looked at her feet.   
“Oh I don’t know!” Minerva got up to leave, sensing that her friend was not quite ready for this conversation. She couldn’t help but add something though. “Ask her out.”


	2. Turn around the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More silliness. Thanks for commenting and liking!

The class had gone well. Patsy had managed to get 12 first-years to fly around the grounds without anyone falling from more than 3 feet. She had been forced to pull some of the more eager students to the ground as they had tried to much too soon but Delia had done one better. When Grace Flinch wouldn’t stop going higher than allowed while constantly flicking her hair Delia had pulled her off her broom and flown with her all the way to Ravenclaw tower. After the older student had threatened to hang her upside down and leave her there, Grace had folded and been as good as gold for the rest of the class. 

“I thought Hufflepuffs weren’t supposed to almost make first-years cry to teach them a lesson,” Patsy smirked at Delia as they were putting the brooms back in their cupboard.   
“Hufflepuffs are all for making people understand the danger in not playing by the rules,” Delia answered nonchalantly, causing Patsy to laugh.   
“You up to helping me out next week too? I really could use your support; the little scamps are not a bad sort but it’s so much more manageable when you’re two.”   
Delia smiled and Patsy felt her cheeks reddening. ‘Keep it together!’ she scolded herself.   
“I’d love to.” Delia stopped Patsy’s hand on the lock. “I feel like doing some proper flying,” she said with a grin. “You want to take a turn over the forest?”   
Patsy looked around so as not to see anyone from her Quidditch team see her flying around with the enemy. “Yes.” 

Delia watched in aw at Patsy fly as close to the ground to make the flowers wave but then spiral up in such speed so she made the first fallen leaves flurry. Delia was good but Patsy was perfect. No wonder she’d made the team only as a second-year.   
“Did you fly a lot as a child?” She asked as they neared the woods.   
“Not really. A little but my parents didn’t think it was proper to play around much so I started properly when I came to Hogwarts.” Patsy’s mind seemed dark and far away for a moment.   
“How about you?” She snapped out of it.   
“I’m muggle born. So I had my first turn on a broom only last year.” She could see surprise in Patsy’s face.   
“Really? And you made the team this quick. Well done.” She smiled that side-ways smile again that made Delia’s stomach flutter. “I would like to try something and I think you are crazy and good enough to manage,” Patsy’s smile widened and she stretched out her hand to Delia who after a breath took it. 

She couldn’t help but yelp as Patsy started to circle around her, not letting go of her hand causing them to move in a sort of spiral. Delia soon caught on and started to follow Patsy’s movements so as to make them fly on in a steady flurry. Only she soon started to laugh at the sensation and almost made them crash into a tree.   
“Deels, careful!” Patsy shrieked as she pulled them up higher.   
“Sorry,” Delia apologised still laughing. After a moment Patsy let go of the hand she was still holding, cheeks blushing. Delia immediately missed it but cursed herself for thinking about it. 

It was almost dark when they got back to lock their brooms away.   
“Minerva will turn me into a frog for not being there to help her with charms practice,” Patsy laughed as they walked through a corridor.   
“You can blame me.”   
“Oh no, she’d all to happily turn you into a frog if she new you were this good a flyer. She’s very competitive.” Patsy steered them towards the great hall.   
“Well, please don’t blame me then!” Delia laughed and Patsy couldn’t help but feel a flutter at the welsh girl’s smiling eyes. “I need to practice too, really.” Delia continued. “I like potions and charms but transfiguration is not my best, I managed to turn a quill into a parrot instead of a dove last week.”   
“I’ll help you if you like.” Patsy hadn’t meant to say it but talking to Delia seemed so natural.   
Delia in turn broke into yet another smile. “I’d really appreciate that.” Oh how that accent was lovely.   
“Well I’ll see you around then.” 

As Patsy turned to walk away Delia couldn’t help but grin. Delia had been fighting her feelings all afternoon that slowly and steadily had grown in her chest. But she had noticed a slight blush over the Gryffindor’s cheeks as she looked at her and when she’d said yes to help in transfiguration Patsy’s hair had gone from ginger to to a happy red. Delia just hoped she wasn’t imagining.


	3. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be quite tricky. Thanks for baring with me!

Delia had more than one study session with Patsy and soon her classes really started to improve even though her level of concentration only seemed to deteriorate. Talking with Patsy seemed all to easy and both of them got easily distracted, especially once they both realised they both would like to become healers. Delia had always wanted to be a nurse but Patsy hadn’t said why she’d chosen the path of caring. Even though they talked like they’d known each other their whole lives there were some things Patsy avoided discussing. Until one day just before Christmas. 

Delia had read a text book on healing wounds infected by bacteria and had turned to Patsy about a certain aspect of it.   
“I get the principal but one thing they don’t seem to bring up is the emotional involvement.” Delia sat down opposite Patsy in the great hall for some afternoon tea. “It’s one thing to know the spells and treatments but another to know how one actually reacts in the face of putrefying limbs.” Delia wasn’t laughing, she was genuinely concerned and therefor so much more taken by Patsy’s words.   
“I do.”   
Delia looked up at Patsy who was biting her lip.   
“I lived in Singapore with my family when the Muggle World War II broke out.” She looked at Delia so as to make sure it was OK. “We got stuck in a war camp as mum lost her wand and dad got killed. I only survived because I couldn’t control my magic abilities yet and blew up the barrack they had locked me into when the American soldiers came.”   
Delia didn’t know what to say. She knew about the horrors of the war, her uncle had died but Delia had still got both her parents and no siblings to worry about. So she decided not to say anything.   
“The broken bodies of the people of that camp will always haunt me.” Patsy took a breath. “But I know that what I want to do is learn enough and practice enough so that I will never be that helpless again.” Patsy looked up at Delia with scared eyes and Delia could take it no more.   
“I’m so sorry,” Delia took her hand and squeezed.   
“Me to.” 

 

Patsy hadn’t intended to tell Delia about her past, she hated the pity in people’s eyes when they found out she was an orphan and always had to spend Christmas at the school. But Delia had only looked sad. She hadn’t started talking about how she knew how Patsy felt and all that rubbish but simply taken her hand, which was so much better. Patsy couldn’t help but fall in love with this adorable, strong Hufflepuff who was a great Quidditch player, a dedicated student and a kind human. But even though the wizarding world was more equal than the muggle world it was not completely fine with gay love. And Patsy was in no hurry to be outed and seen as even stranger than she already was. Besides, she had no proof that Delia felt the same as she did. Sure Minerva McGonagall was nagging her to just get on with it and ask her out but Patsy was still not sure how that would be received. She didn’t have to wonder for much longer though. 

“Patsy!” Patsy turn around from her group and friends to see Delia wave from over the street in Hogsmeade.   
“I’ll see you later,” she said to her friends and went over to greet Delia.   
“Hello,” she greeted Delia with a kiss on the cheek. “And hello Barbara, you doing some Christmas shopping?” Patsy was loosely acquainted with Delia’s friend who seemed a bit scatter-minded but very nice.   
“Yes, in fact I have to run to get on.” She turned to Delia. “Sorry to leave you but Cynthia from Ravenclaw promised to show me a corner of the bookstore that my sister will love!” She ran off and left Delia and Patsy alone.   
“I know Cynthia I think,” Patsy smiled. “She’s in my year and probably the kindest person you’ll ever encounter.”   
“I never tire of how little the wizarding world seems to be.” Delia chuckled. “And how confusing it still all is.” She got a look her face that told Patsy she was far away.   
“What do you mean?” Patsy asked and got a bit surprised when her friend suddenly blushed quite violently.   
“Aw, nothing.” Delia suddenly looked uncomfortable and started to shuffle her feet.   
“You want to go to the Three Broomsticks?” Patsy said hopefully, wondering what was suddenly up with her friend.   
“I,” Delia seemed to struggle with something. “I think I need to get on.” She said as a group of students ran by and gave them a look.   
Patsy was more than a little bewildered at this sudden change in her friend and wouldn’t let her. “Deels, come on, what’s going on?”   
Delia looked up at Patsy with scared eyes and then seemed to steel herself, taking Patsy’s hand and leading her down an abandoned alley. After Delia had looked around to see if someone had followed she reached up kissed her. 

When she pulled back Delia was terrified Patsy would run away and never talk to her again. If this had been home in her village she would probably be kicked out of school. But when she looked at Patsy there was only a small smile there, with no hint of anger. When Patsy looked around Delia though she would simply lecture her on the fact that this was silly but instead she put one hand on Delia’s waist and one hand on her burning cheek and kissed her back.


	4. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing this very properly, but then it's all for fun so I hope you don't mind. I'm really happy you're reading it though! Please comment if you have thoughts!   
> All thanks and cred goes to Hotwatertowels on Tumblr for giving me the idea

Patsy met Delia as much as her schedule would allow. They would walk round the lake in the snow, fly with the first-years and drink tea in the great hall. Mostly it was just talking and laughing but Delia would quite often sneak her hand into Patsy’s or kiss her gently when they were out of sight of other students. Patsy was nervous about being seen; there were no rules against having relationships with someone of the same gender but it was frowned upon. But she only had to bump into Delia in a corridor to get giddy and happy. Even though Minerva didn’t say anything about it she would give Patsy a meaningful stare which made Patsy blush about her behaviour. 

“Does Barbara know?” Patsy asked one evening when they sat in the great hall drinking coco by one of the new Christmas trees.   
“No,” Delia didn’t meet Patsy’s eyes. “I don’t think she’d understand.” She looked sad and Patsy didn’t really know how to comfort her. Patsy was the more careful of the two but her closest friend knew and Delia’s didn’t.   
“But I don’t think I care that much.” Delia continued. “Well that’s not exactly true but what I’m trying to say is that I don’t care enough to actually be sad about it.” Delia looked up at Patsy. “I’d rather have secrets and you than no secrets and no you.” She smiled and Patsy felt a warm feeling spread from her stomach all the way out to her fingers.   
Patsy took Delia’s hand under the table. “I’ll miss you when you go home for Christmas.”   
Delia bit her lip then smiled. “I wrote to mam last week and told her I’d be going back to Hogwarts before new years’ eve because I have too much to study.”   
Patsy looked at Delia; she didn’t know she had that much to do.   
“So that I can come back and spend some of the Christmas holiday with you.” Delia’s smile widened. Patsy felt a little overwhelmed but so happy at the same time. Having a largely empty Hogwarts to themselves would be such freedom.   
“Really?” She bit her lip.   
“Yes.” Delia beamed with those mischievous eyes that only Delia somehow could. 

Patsy’s feelings were so new and even though she’d only known Delia for a semester she felt like they’d known each other forever. She felt more like herself with Delia than with anyone else. But she wanted to be careful. When they walked out the hall that night shortly before Christmas Delia nonchalantly took a steady grip of Patsy’s uniform and pulled her up a floor and into an abandoned classroom and not before then did Delia turn to kiss her.   
Patsy placed her hands in Delia’s soft hair and relished in the feel of it, guessing that her own must be somewhere between deep purple and fiery red; she didn’t care enough to try and control it though.   
Kissing Delia was so much more than soft lips and hot cheeks; when Delia put her hands on the small Patsy’s back she felt a deep warmth spread over her body and when she pressed it towards Delia’s she could feel Delia smile towards her lips. Delia responded to Patsy pressing her gently towards a wall by starting to kiss down her neck, pulling her tie loose in the process. 

Delia wondered how it had all happened, how she could have crashed into a prefect on a broom a few months ago and now she was kissing her and feeling her strong body pressing against her own. She moved up from the Gryffindor’s neck to pay more attention to her lips when the door to the classroom burst open and two figures emerged before freezing to the spot at the sight of Patsy and Delia.   
“Patience Mount, you dark horse!” A blond Ravenclaw girl that Delia didn’t know shouted after a second before immediately breaking into a fit of giggles.   
“Um.. Trixie, it’s just..” Patsy was babbling and Delia had no idea what to do. She was frozen to the spot and simply stood sheepishly where she’d landed after she and Patsy had jumped apart.   
“So this is what you’ve been hiding lately!” The blond looked at Delia. “Hello, I’m Beatrix Franklin but people call me Trixie.” She smiled a huge grin and Delia wondered if it wouldn’t be alright after all. “Cynthia, didn’t I say I thought she was hiding something!” It wasn’t until now that Delia saw that she recognised the other Ravenclaw girl that was the one who’d been to kind to her and Barbara.   
“Hello, Delia,” Cynthia said after a moment. “Never mind Trixie.”   
“Never mind me??” Trixie looked offended. “I was just saying hello.”   
“Trixie can you please?” Delia looked at Patsy who had tears in her eyes. “Please?”   
With that the blond got a serious expression on her face. “Of course, Patsy.” She said suddenly serious. “I was just surprised and honestly a bit happy for you.” Trixie took Patsy’s hand. “But can you introduce us please?” She smiled weakly.   
Patsy seemed to get her composure and searched Delia’s face for an OK. Delia nodded.   
“Trixie, Cynthia, this is Delia.” Patsy had seemed to get some of her composure back even though her cheeks were still pink.   
“Lovely to meet you,” Trixie smiled a little less giddily now but still happy. “I feel like we should leave you two alone but it’s a bit late for that and let’s not create awkwardness where none is needed.” Trixie flicked her wand and turned a few chairs into comfy sofas. “How about we get to know each other a bit and get some cheese and crackers from the kitchens.”   
Delia looked at Patsy who simply shrugged and gave her an apologetic look.   
“I thought only Hufflepuffs knew the ways to the kitchens,” Delia said, amused.   
“Darling I’m a seventh-year. I know every rock and tassel in this castle!” And with that she was out the door leaving the others to get comfortable before this interrogation started.


	5. Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia comes back to Hogwarts to spend some time with Patsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed my opinion of what House Delia belongs to and I've put her in Ravenclaw. She is still friends with Hufflepuff Barbara though :) I think the sorting hat had a challenge the day Delia came to Hogwarts.   
> Sorry for the ridiculousness of this story! But thanks for reading and commenting!

Patsy stood waiting in the hall, throwing a wrapped gift from hand to hand in a nervous manner. The train would have come in right about now and soon the carriages pulled by the huge horse like creatures would appear. It was December 28th and those students who chose to spend Christmas at home but New Years at the school would soon return, Delia among them. Christmas had been quiet and she had managed to finish four essays and revived her mini tropical forest that she was keeping in one of the green houses. It hadn’t been all study of course as Professor Dumbledore, head of Gryffindor house, had made sure Christmas dinner was more a party than a meal! It had been nice with some peace and quiet, and ice cream in Dumbledore’s office on Christmas eve but she was very ready for Delia’s return. As well as a bit nervous. 

When the carriages arrived she quickly put Delia’s gift in her pocket as she was not alone when she climbed out of a carriage.   
“Patsy!” Trixie waved as she made all their bags float out of the compartment.   
“Hello Trixie!” Patsy waved back and walked down the stairs to meet them.   
“Hello,” she smiled widely at Delia.   
“Hello Pats,” Delia evidently didn’t care as much as Patsy and gave her a hug.   
“Did you have a good Christmas Patsy?” Cynthia asked as she too climbed out the carriage which then rolled on.   
“Yes thank you, Cynthia. Professor Dumbledore treated all the Gryffindors so tea and ice cream on Christmas eve which was nice,” Patsy was suddenly confused. “How come you’re back?”   
“Well, I spent Christmas at Cynthia’s house and however lovely her mother’s cooking is we both need to get back to reality and do some serious studying!” Trixie explained as they walked up the stairs. “But finding Delia on the platform was a nice surprise to our otherwise quite low spirited day.” At this Delia sneaked her hand into Patsy’s, something she hadn’t done before so openly.   
“It was nice seeing you too,” Delia smiled like nothing was different. “It had been a long journey already for me so it was nice with some company!” 

Cynthia and Trixie then quickly disappeared up one of the stairs to go to Ravenclaw tower but had promised to meet them later for dinner.   
“Hello you,” Delia said again after the last students had ran along to their common rooms. She looked at Patsy who couldn’t help but smile down at her even wider than before.   
“Would you mind braving the stairs up the tower to help me unpack?” Delia asked gesturing at her rucksack and case.   
“I’m not allowed in your common room remember?” Patsy raised an eyebrow.   
“Oh, Pats you’re on break, let the prefect duties go and help me out,” Delia stepped a bit closer. “And if you’re that uncomfortable we’ll just stay in the dorm.”   
Patsy didn’t have time to react to this because Delia simply thrust the case at her and walked off. 

Delia enjoyed seeing the usual high façades of Patience Mount crumble as she walked into Delia’s dorm.   
“It’s beautiful,” Patsy breathed out, looking around the circle room. Delia wondered what the Gryffindor dorms looked like as she observed Patsy gently sitting down on her bed. Delia herself had marvelled too at first at the sky blue curtains of linen hanging from the dark wooden bedposts and whitewashed walls with dark beams. Now of course the white walls were covered with pictures and posters and Delia was still amazed at the moving pictures the same way her friends marvelled at her own frozen photographs.   
“It beats the dorm my friend from home has got at her boarding school in Cardiff,” Delia laughed as she quickly stored her things away to soon take a place next to Patsy on the bed.   
“Oh I almost forgot!” Patsy exclaimed and smiled that lovely smile that made Delia feel like butter beer. “I got you something,” Patsy pulled something from her trouser pocket.   
Delia unwrapped the parcel that revealed a small silver pendant. It was a star with a small pale stone on it and when Delia put it on and it touched her skin she could feel it twinkle, how now that was possible!   
“Pats, it’s amazing!” Delia looked up at Patsy who was biting her lip.   
“It was quite tricky to get it it to the correct current, after the first few trials with spells it either electrocuted or burned you.”   
“You made it?” Delia pulled it out to look at it, astonished.   
“Mm,” Patsy simply hummed.   
“I feel really silly now about my gift to you!” She could feel her cheeks heat at her simple gift.   
“You didn’t have to give me anything you know. You already cut your holiday short to come and be with me.”   
Delia ignored that and pulled a parcel out from her rucksack. The look on Patsy’s face was like that of a child receiving cake in times of rationing. When she opened the book on weather and winds and its connection to flying she lit up like it was the best gift she ever received.   
“There’s a photo in a hidden compartment in the back.” Delia explained by flicking her wand and making a hidden last page appear with a picture of Patsy and Delia on their brooms, the castle in the background.   
When Delia looked at Patsy to see her reaction she was mortified to see tears in her eyes.   
“Oh Patsy, I’m sorry did I do something wrong?”   
Patsy simply leaned onto Delia’s shoulder and dried her eyes with a sleeve.   
“No, I’m sorry. It’s just..” she looked up at Delia again. “I haven’t gotten a present at all since I was ten and this is such a wonderfully thought through gift.”   
Delia didn’t know what to say. It was so heartbreakingly sad and so lovely at the same time. Patsy was always hesitant about physical contact but it was she who had leaned against her first so Delia guessed it would be OK to give her a hug. 

A few minutes later they were laughing until they nearly cried as they swapped Christmas stories; Delia telling Patsy of her rowdy cousins and Patsy telling Delia about Professor Dumbledore’s ways of making Hogwarts happier, sometimes to the dislike of the sterner headmaster. After another few stories they simply lay on Delia’s bed in comfortable silence.   
“Thank you for this,” Delia whispered, her hand tapping the star around her neck. She then shifted a little and looked at Patsy as if asking for permission. Patsy simply smiled and Delia kissed her.   
Delia felt amazing as her lips played with Patsy’s and she could feel the other girl’s hand pressing on her waist. The kiss soon grew more intense as both girls revelled in the privacy of the dorm and the happiness of meeting again after two weeks apart. Soon Patsy pushed Delia onto her back and half climbed on top of her, kissing her neck and collarbone before making her way back up to Delia’s lips. 

“I like this,” Delia whispered against Patsy’s lips as she traced her hands through Patsy’s now soft pink hair. It darkened to the more regular auburn though, if a little redder as Patsy pulled away, ever cautious when reality made itself known. However, Patsy didn’t have time to start feeling insecure and scared as the younger girl shuffled and easily pushed Patsy onto her back and rested her upper body against Patsy’s.   
“I didn’t say that to make you nervous,” Delia smiled and Patsy was immediately reassured that it was alright. Delia still took a moment to look at Patsy, who was now smiling again, before leaning in. 

The two girls kissed until their lips were swollen, their hair a mess and their lungs empty. It was with some reluctance that they after more talking and even more kissing, dusted off their clothes and with red cheeks ran downstairs for a late dinner.


	6. Quidditch Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor plays a very dangerous game of Quidditch and Patsy is in the midst of it!

Delia was nervous about the next Quidditch game. No, that was an understatement; she was terrified. It was March and a game that weighed heavily in the total score of the year. Delia’s teammates had noticed her anxiety and teased her greatly as they all walked towards the pitch. What made them laugh wasn’t the fact that Delia was so involved, they really appreciated her dedication, but that it wasn’t a game for Ravenclaw! It was one of the fierce Gryffindor Slytherine Games and though they knew Delia was close friends with Mount the Metamorphmagus they still found her anxiety a bit silly.   
“Come on Delia, your girlfriend will be fine!” Markus joked and Delia couldn’t help but be a little bit bitter of the truth in his words. None of them new of course and Patsy and Delia had been forced back into their shell after a lovely and very open Christmas break.   
“Slytherine is desperate to beat Gryffindor and if they won’t do it fairly you know they’ll go further to win,” Delia looked serious at Markus. “And you know if Gryffindor is thrashed they won’t be able to play the rest of the season if we’re unlucky.” That shut Markus up as he really wanted to beat Gryffindor too, but fairly. 

Once they were seated in their stalls and the players placed on the pitch Delia caught Patsy’s eyes for a moment and smiled weakly at her. Patsy however, didn’t seemed faced at all but was grinning and letting her hair flash away in red and gold. 

McGonagall shook hands with the Slytherine captain and soon they were off! Patsy flew steadily at first only to simply get the Slytherine chasers off their course by quickly changing direction and scoring the first 30 points of the game with ease. After that the Slytherines grew more vicious in their defence and angled every Bludger at Patsy who now had to really show off some good flying to dodge them. The game went on and Slytherine managed to score 45 points but Gryffindor made another 20 so they were still in the lead. Minerva McGonagall almost caught the snitch but a well aimed Bludger got her off track and it was lost again. It seemed like Slytherine was focusing less on Patsy now and more on the other players and she took a turn around the pitch, looking like she was gaining some speed when the Slytherine seeker turned last second and whipped his broom in the passing Gryffindor chaser’s face, making her fall off her broom on a crash course to the ground. 

Focus had been on the Gryffindor keeper, Tony who had just saved an attempted score so the judge had not been looking at Patsy, the Slytherines’s apparent greatest threat. Lucky for the Gryffindors, Delia had and she had waved her wand in time with the rest of the pitched just noticing the player falling to the ground. 

Patsy’s limb body was stopped just before it would have made contact with the grass by Delia’s spell. The judge flew quickly to her side while Delia gently placed her down with magic.   
“Delia, I can’t believe you caught her!” Delia didn’t know weather it was with amazement Markus spoke or with criticism.   
“Insane!” Another of her teammates exclaimed when the Slytherine Seeker crashed to the ground but with much less speed and height than Patsy had, McGonagall flying away from the scene.   
Delia didn’t care though, she needed to get to Patsy. 

Patsy had been flown directly to the hospital wing where Delia ran in a few minutes later. She slowed down though at the sight of a dead pale Patsy with a bandage around her head and white hair instead of ginger. The healer looked up at Delia from Patsy’s side and smiled at her weakly.   
“She’ll be alright. She’ll need some time though.” Delia let out a breath that was shaky with tears.   
“Can I sit with her?” Delia whispered. “It was me that stopped her fall.”   
At this the woman looked at Delia with renewed interest.   
“In that case I am very much certain that you have saved her life,” the healer looked serious. “Healing her injury will be fully possible but I am afraid a fall like the one she had would have killed her, had she reached the ground.”   
Delia felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat down next to the bed Patsy was lying in.   
“You did well,” Professor Julienne put a hand on Delia’s shoulder. “She won’t wake up for a few days I’m afraid as the pain will be very severe and the swelling of her brain is still there.”   
“Alright,” Delia looked at Patsy’s hand before taking it in both of her own.   
The healer smiled at the small gesture. “My trainee will be around shortly to look her over but for know you can sit with her if you wish to.”   
Delia didn’t leave even when all the Gryffindor Quiditch team along with Trixie and Cynthia ran through the door and demanded how she was. McGonagall even squeezed Delia’s shoulder when she came to look at her friend.   
“Thank you,” She said and Delia could hear the shaky friend behind the façade of competence and anger that Minerva was keeping up even now. 

When Shelagh, the healer trainee, woke Patsy up a week later, Delia was there. Minerva had been put in detention for crashing the Slytherine seeker and so Delia was the only one present.   
“Hello,” Delia said gently as Patsy came to. Patsy seemed to try and speak but was unable as pain seemed to stop her. Shelagh quickly added some more black looking liquid into Patsy’s arm with a shot.   
“Hello,” Patsy said at last a few minutes later. “What happened?”   
Delia explained but Patsy still looked confused.   
“Why am I not more injured?” Patsy put a hand on the tapes on her forehead that was the only thing left from the bandages, which was probably more comfortable but showed a lot of bruising. “I should be trashed if I hit the ground at that speed,” Patsy continued, looking at Delia for an explanation but it was Shelagh who gave it.   
“I’m very pleased to say your friend left out a bit of the story,” she smiled. “Delia here stopped your fall before few even realised it was happening, effectively saving your life.”   
Patsy’s mouth fell open and turned to look at Delia.   
“True, Deels?”   
Delia blushed a little but squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.   
“Thank you,” Patsy said after a minute.   
Delia thought her friend had fallen asleep and prepared to look over one of her text books when Patsy mumbled something else.   
“I love you, you know.”   
Delia started crying anew even though she smiled too and gently kissed Patsy’s palm.   
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me! This could go on forever as I find this hilarious to write and it's good practice for other writing. Just give me the word and I'll go on, or tell me to get back in my box and I will do a Luna and just be happy in my head!


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia spends her summer with Patsy and their relationship travels on.

Patsy reached over and put a flower in Delia’s hair when they sat down for some exam studying in the grass.   
“No no, you’re not at all distracting,” Delia huffed as she turned a page in her book.   
“Sorry,” Patsy said and bit her lip, looking so ridiculously adorable that Delia simply made some inaccurate noises, leaned closer and kissed her.   
“Now you can concentrate,” Patsy smiled and turned to her own books but after only a few minutes she was distracted by Delia sitting down behind her and gently kissing her cheek and folding her arms around her.   
They were alone but Patsy had been more receptive to affection in public lately even if it was a trial. Now however, she was quite comfortable, with her only worry being that her exams should suffer if she didn’t get a move on.   
“Deels I’m afraid we’ll have to do library studies after today if either one of us wants to pass our exams,” Patsy said seriously. It only took her a second though to turn around completely and kiss Delia fully.   
“Mm, okay,” Delia hummed onto Patsy’s lips. She pulled away after a second and frowned a bit as she seemed to think hard on something.   
“Patsy?” She sounded insecure and Patsy wondered what was up all of a sudden.   
“Yes, Delia?”   
“Are you going to spend summer at your horrible aunt’s house or in the cottage?”   
Patsy had told Delia that she usually spent the summer holidays at an aunt’s house but in later years she had been left to fend for herself in a cottage her parents had kept by the southern coast of England.   
“The cottage I believe. I’m old enough to fend for myself completely now.” Patsy hadn’t turned 17 but she was only a few months off.   
“I wondered,” Delia looked away for a moment before coming back to Patsy’s face. “If I could come visit you? I have to spend some time in Wales and I really have missed home but summer is long and I’ll tire of Pembrokeshire in no time.” Delia talked fast and seemed to blush at the ask.   
“I didn’t think you’d want to leave your family,” Patsy said carefully.   
“I love them and all but it was a bit of a struggle over Christmas, being a witch now and very set in the wizarding world.” Delia took a breath and looked at Patsy with that strong look that Patsy could only wonder where she found. “I would like to spend the summer with you, Pats.” Delia smiled now. “Pick flowers, fly and sip coffee by the sea.”   
Patsy smiled then with her whole being. “I’d love that.” 

Patsy had welcomed Delia by the bus station in the small village where her cottage was. After a few days it had seemed like this was the place they were simply meant to be. Minerva and even Trixie and Barbara was coming to visit just before school started and Minerva and Trixie started their new jobs but Patsy and Delia had a whole month to themselves before the rest came to stay. They had celebrated Delia’s 15th birthday a few days after she arrived and the two of them had been up all night laughing by the kitchen table until Delia had fallen asleep in Patsy’s lap in the rocking chair. 

“I love this,” Delia sighed as they sat by the house one particularly lovely evening in August.   
“I love you,” Patsy smiled absentminded. They had dared flying around the area that morning and laughed until they cried when they were nearly detected by a group of children out looking for adventure. Other days they had spent reading, with breaks of walks every now and then as Patsy couldn’t sit still for long. But over all it had gone so well and they couldn’t see a future where they’d be bored with each other yet.   
“I love you too,” Delia took Patsy’s hand.   
“I’ll remind you of that next time I break the coffee machine,” Patsy smiled and avoided a playful jab from Delia.   
“I swear I can’t for the life of me understand how someone so proficient in everything else can break the same coffee machine twice.” Delia rolled her eyes.   
“You are the one who can’t cook and have to rely on me for boiling eggs and making stew.” Patsy had prepared for some kind of cheeky response from Delia but her girlfriend seemed to be somewhere else for a minute. When she nudged her, Delia simply blushed a little.   
Patsy didn’t think anything of it when Delia stood up and pulled Patsy with her. But the kiss she got had something new in it. There was a fierceness that hadn’t been there before and Patsy was helpless in this new side of Delia. Delia stroked the side of Patsy’s breast and lifted her shirt a little to trace her fingers over her girlfriend’s back.   
“You want to go to bed?” Delia asked a little flustered but with a tone that told her she was fully serious. Patsy could only nod. 

They had slept in the same a bed ever since Delia got to the house and shared both passionate and gentle kisses in the half dark. Patsy realised however that the last barrier between them had evaporated just then and that Delia was ready for more. Patsy had been for some time but had been worried about all society had told her about sex and about Delia’s feelings on the subject. But when Delia reached up to kiss Patsy in their bedroom, all thoughts of society’s views on young females love affairs had flown out the window. 

Delia couldn’t keep herself together for very long. When she’d reached up and kissed Patsy she had marvelled at the amazing sensation of her girlfriend’s soft but firm hands on her body and pressed it closer to Patsy’s for further contact. They had tumbled rather than lain down into bed and Delia quickly worked to remove Patsy’s shirt and trousers and her own clothes had soon joined Patsy’s on the floor. 

When the clock struck 2 in the morning and neither of them had fallen asleep, Patsy reached for a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt to put on before going to the kitchen to make some tea. As she stood waiting for the water to boil, that took so much longer without magic, she could feel Delia’s arms folding themselves around her waist.   
“Aw no, you’re dressed,” she teased as she turned around to look at Delia who was now wearing a dark purple dress.   
“So are you,” Delia just grinned and Patsy raided her mind to find anything more beautiful than a blushing, smiling and slightly dishevelled Delia and came up blank.   
Delia drew in a breath. “Well, you’re beautiful even with clothes on,” she said nonchalantly while stroking Patsy’s collar. Patsy had intended to respond but was stopped by Delia stepping closer and gently folding the collar aside to kiss her neck.   
Patsy was torn from bliss by the screaming kettle and she had to break away to put off the stove and pour two cups.   
She didn’t really know what to say; they had fumbled a bit but soon found out what the other liked and gone in whole heartedly. Patsy almost blushed at the thought of herself a few hours earlier but then she looked at Delia who only smiled.   
“You OK?” It was an odd question; Delia had clearly been very OK, but she still wanted to ask.   
“Yes,” Delia seated herself close to Patsy on the kitchen sofa. “Quite perfect actually.” She reached over and pulled a strand of hair behind Patsy’s ear. “How about you?”   
Patsy took a sip of her tea before she reached over and kissed her by way of response.   
“What are we going to do when we get back to Hogwarts?” Delia asked after a minute.   
Patsy had thought about that but wasn’t sure it had done much good. “We’ll be together, I promise you.” She took Delia’s hand. “We’ll work it out and be open with those we trust and careful around the rest. There is no law that says what we’re doing is wrong.”   
Delia nodded and squeezed Patsy’s hand. “Can we come back next summer you think?”   
Patsy smiled at that. “Yes. It will legally be mine by then and I’ll happily share it with you.”   
Delia nodded again before suddenly bubbling up in a grin and seated herself in Patsy’s lap. 

After they’d finished their tea and a few more kisses between swollen lips Delia started to doze off in Patsy’s lap, leaning her head against her shoulder.   
“Let’s go to bed.” Patsy whispered but Delia only hummed and Patsy decided she’d try and carry Delia to their bed. She dropped her with a little more force than intended but Delia just stirred enough to reach up and pull Patsy down with her. Patsy gently laid herself next to Delia who immediately folded herself into big spoon around Patsy.   
When she was almost asleep Patsy heard a quiet whisper.   
“I love you,” Delia’s words tickled Patsy’s neck and she whispered back in all honesty:   
“I love you too, Delia.”


	8. Burning Nettles and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy grows some not perfectly safe stuff in her greenhouse which is unfortunate for a partially clumsy Delia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this one which is why I didn't publish it initially. Please let me know what you think and I'll think about it.   
> I really appreciate you guys who read it though!

The days after that night together Delia and Patsy had mostly spent walking along the beach, collecting shells and stones or read in the grass, sipping pumpkin juice and lemonade. Delia had been a little embarrassed when she’d approached Patsy about going to bed together but very pleased by the result. She had wondered if it would make a difference in their relationship and it had. She was a little more comfortable around Patsy now at the same time as she felt a sort of privilege in being the person Patsy had truly shed her facades with. But there were still things she wanted to discover. 

“Hello, love,” Delia smiled as she stepped into the greenhouse that Patsy had built before she had arrived.   
“Hello,” Patsy smiled at her but held up her hands to indicate Delia should keep her distance. Delia stayed where she was and tried to figure out what it was Patsy was growing.   
“I am trying to nurture a sort of nettle but I’m afraid it will start setting fire to the other plants and I am considering growing pumpkins.” Patsy took her gloves and apron off to reveal a Gryffindor shirt, tucked into a green skirt.   
“Why would you grow nettles, Pats?” Delia picked up a flower from the floor and made to start replanting it in a bigger pot.   
“They have remarkable healing abilities; didn’t you know? If they are grown correctly, they’ll burn away bacteria in wounds.” Delia loved Patsy’s passion about healing. “But they’ll burn the skin like fire burns paper.” Delia made a point of shuffling further away from the boxes where they grew.   
“This isn’t some kind of deadly weed that’ll start decomposing my bones or anything right?” Delia smiled and gestured at the plant she was resetting.   
“No,” Patsy smiled. “That it just a flower that I thought you might like.”   
“Thank you,” Delia grinned at Patsy. She was so clever and really considerate at the same time. Something she sometimes found lacking in her housemates from Hogwarts. They were all clever, curious and endlessly interesting but only a few of them new how to really display kindness. But then some of them were actually terrified of Patience Mount, the ‘by the rules’ prefect that spared no one from a deserved scolding. Maybe this lovely heart of hers was only for the selected few. 

Delia screamed. She had grazed a nettle with her foot as she walked past in her bare feet and the damage was apparent. 

Patsy whipped her head around to find Delia huddled on the floor crying and whimpering as her foot grew red and black from the burn. Patsy cursed herself for not keeping the magically enhanced nettles contained properly as she run to Delia’s side, scooped her up and started running to the house. The sea would be preferable but it was too far but if Delia wanted to walk on her foot again she would have to get it into water quickly and the bath would have to do.   
Delia bit her lip bloody when the cold water rushed from the tap onto her foot. She sat fully clothed in the bath while Patsy went to get a metal box containing jars of creams and liquids.   
“This will help,” Patsy bit her own lip while applying the weird-smelling cream.   
The relief was instant and Delia started to dry her tears from her face.   
“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.   
“What on earth for??” Patsy exclaimed, almost in tears herself at Delia’s pain.   
“For being so clumsy,” Delia started to shake while trying to keep her foot steady for Patsy to continue applying the cream and wrapping it up in a bandage.   
“Delia, it’s my fault you got burnt at all, keeping stupid plants in my house!” She washed her hands before gently putting a hand on Delia’s tear streaked cheek. “I’m sorry,” She begged and Delia pulled her into a tight embrace.   
Patsy lifted Delia out of the bath and put her down on the chest by the bed, letting her get changed while she went to get Delia a calming potion.   
When she got back Delia had stopped crying but looked to be in considerable pain.   
“Here,” Patsy sat down next to Delia on the bed. “Have this.”   
Delia fell asleep after that and Patsy went to sit in the kitchen. Beating herself up. 

“Patsy?” Delia wondered where Patsy were when she woke up alone the morning after.   
“Here I am,” Patsy ran into the room, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, looking like she had been crying. “You OK?”   
“I must have slept 24 hours,” Delia looked at her wrapped up foot. “It only tickles now.”   
Patsy walked up to her and started to carefully change the dressing.   
“It looks almost healed!” Delia was fascinated but when she looked up at Patsy she frowned. “What’s wrong?”   
“I’m so sorry Delia,” Patsy almost whispered as she added more of the sticky cream and wrapped Delia’s foot up again.   
Delia took Patsy’s hand. “It was my fault you know. You reacted impeccably and I doubt this will even scar.”   
Patsy sighed but her breath got hitched in her throat and she bit her lip to fight the tears.   
“Patsy, seriously.” Delia shuffled her legs carefully so as to get closer to Patsy.   
“I’m still sorry,” Patsy composed herself and made to leave but Delia wouldn’t let her.   
“Come here, sweetheart,” Delia whispered and pulled a not actually unwilling Patsy into a tight embrace. 

An hour or so later Delia kissed the top of Patsy’s head before gently kissing her mouth. Patsy seemed a little startled but took only a moment to respond. After that they lay more comfortable on the bed in a loose embrace, dosing in the daylight. 

Delia woke up again, feeling no pain at all in her foot, only a slight tingling. She looked over at Patsy who had her eyes closed but her hair seemed to go in and out of Deep auburn and copper ginger. When Patsy opened her eyes a few moments later, sensing Delia looking at her, she took her hand and kissed it gently. Delia sighed, content.   
After a minute Patsy kissed Delia’s hand again before pulling it up over her girlfriend’s head and gently pressing it down the matrass while simultaneously pushing her own body up on top of Delia’s. Delia took her free hand to stroke away Patsy’s hair form her face and when Patsy kissed her she sighed into her lips.   
“You OK?” Patsy asked permission.   
Delia’s face showed complete trust and adoration and that encouraged Patsy to just gently rest her body against Delia’s and after just giving her a peck on the lips she kissed Delia more fully. Delia responded by tracing her hand over Patsy’s waist and continuing down her thigh. 

Their first time had been filled with want and hard kisses but now there was curiosity and gentleness. 

Delia had carefully removed Patsy’s clothes and let Patsy take her time with removing her own, watching Patsy watching her. When Patsy kissed her breasts it was an entire new sensation to the one before, it was just as careful but more gentle and it seemed Patsy had no issues taking her time. When Delia shifted and brought Patsy’s face to her lips Patsy seemed to melt into the matrass while Delia continued on lower. She made stops by her collarbone, breast and stomach before looking at Patsy for permission. Patsy simply nodded and was soon engulfed in that fire unavoidable. When Patsy’s muscles had screamed for release before calming, Delia had kissed her way back up to Patsy’s now a little drowsy lips.   
Patsy had soon recovered and pressed Delia back on her back moving her hips slowly. She carefully traced her hands over Delia’s abdomen before continuing lower and entered Delia who wrapped her arms tight around Patsy’s body.


	9. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy's and Delia's summer guests arrive.

The day before Minerva, Barbara and Trixie was to come to the cottage Patsy and Delia decided they should bake a cake to welcome their guests.   
“What do you mean ‘should we do icing?’ Of course we’ll put icing on the cake! The war is over and rationing isn’t too severe anymore!” Delia exclaimed as they walked up to the village.   
“Oh, touchy subject is it?” Patsy teased. Delia pushed her off the road. “Okay, we’ll do icing!” Patsy laughed as she climbed out of the ditch.   
“We need more tea as well. And some bread, onions and carrots.” Delia swung their basket.   
“I hope they’ll bring some chocolate frogs. I’ve been dying for one for about two weeks now,” Patsy said and got some queer looks from some children who had walked behind them and now scattered off.   
“Oops,” Delia laughed but Patsy didn’t.   
“I spend so little time outside the wizarding world I forget myself.”   
Delia hooked her free arm in Patsy’s. “You know, I’m not sure how many wizards live in Pembrokeshire but I got the shock of my life when Professor Brown came to my house with my Hogwarts letter.” Delia smiled at the memory. “My dad thought he was on the run from an asylum before he made it snow in our kitchen.”   
“Really?” Patsy laughed now. “So you had no clue there were wizards and actual real dragons?”   
“I hoped of course but had seen no proof of it. That there would be an entire hidden population hadn’t really occurred to anyone in my village I think.”   
“Good,” Patsy breathed out. “I really don’t want to see the entire world go crazy and imagining magic could solve everything.” Patsy looked concerned for a minute.   
“I never actually got my letter. I didn’t think I would be able to go but I just started a week late.” Patsy seemed to think aloud.   
“You didn’t get back from Singapore until then?” Delia asked carefully.   
“No, I was back a few weeks before that but I was kept in Sankt Mungos for a while.” Patsy looked at her shoes. “I was very underweight and had some injuries that needed magical attention.” Delia didn’t say anything. She took patsy’s hand and squeezed it though before letting go, remembering their public surroundings.   
“But I got there in the end.” Patsy smiled.   
Patsy was glad that Delia never compared herself to Patsy, except in Quidditch. Delia had told her endless stories about her childhood and Patsy loved it, but Delia never tried to tell it like anything other than it was, comparing to nothing. 

Back in the cottage they started baking and Patsy loved watching Delia laugh, covered in flour, whisking the batter.   
“Delia but some of it in this one,” Patsy gestured to a smaller oven form. “That way we can try it tonight and if it’s rubbish we’ll settle with welcoming them with stew.”   
“I like your thinking Patience,” Delia did as suggested, effectively giving them their own early taste of their creation. 

When the cakes stood to cool Patsy and Delia went down to have a swim in the sea.   
“It isn’t really fair you know,” Delia humfed as Patsy let go of her bath robe and went into the water.   
“What?” Patsy turned around, proving a point without knowing it.   
“This.” Delia gestured to Patsy’s body. “Having you in all your splendour and having to conceal or at least tone down my undying affection for you.” Delia looked at Patsy who blushed and looked down. Patsy had some scars on her back and knees and she was still a bit skinny; her height taking most of the energy. But she was so beautiful. Delia loved Patsy for her endless number of facial expressions, her love for caring and her amazing flying abilities but Delia couldn’t deny that Patsy’s looks attracted her too.   
“When they arrive tomorrow I will have to stop myself from starring at you making coffee in the mornings and touching your waist when walking up behind you.” Delia smiled but was still perfectly serious. “I’m not sure how much Barbara is Okay with and even though I know that Minerva will be fine I think neither of us could handle Trixie’s comments.”   
“Trixie will be an interesting element,” Patsy agreed.   
“Don’t think you’ll be only one struggling though,” Patsy added, looking around before giving Delia a quick peck on the lips.   
“Mm mm,” Delia hummed in pretend disbelief before diving into the sea. 

“Patsy!” Trixie shouted as she got off the bus to greet her friend, immediately pulling her into an embrace. “You won’t believe the summer I’ve had! But oh it’s so nice to see you,” She turned to Delia. “Hello Delia!” She hugged her too and Delia laughed at the older girl’s excitement.   
Delia had never seen Minerva hug anyone but when Barbara had her locked in a tight embrace she could see Minerva giving a rare earnest smile and giving Patsy a tight hug. Delia smiled at that. She respected the older former student enormously but loved to see her showing a softer side. Delia had listened to Patsy telling her that Minerva had been a champion for Delia and Patsy’s love from the start but Delia had highly doubted the truth of that story.   
“Hello Delia, nice to see you,” Minerva greeted Delia, giving her arm a friendly squeeze. Delia was suddenly stunned. Realising that even though Patsy didn’t really have any close family this was Delia being accepted by Patsy’s best friend, the closest thing Patsy had to family.   
“Hello Minerva, I’m so glad you could come before you start your job,” Delia managed to give the woman the warm smile she wanted to give. 

“Trixie, there’s cake!” Barbara exclaimed when they entered the kitchen. “I told you they would treat us right.”   
“I had to take a fall into a ditch for the icing,” Patsy smirked and Delia had to stop herself from throwing a dish towel at Patsy.


	10. Friendship, Acceptance and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie needs to gossip a bit, it's in her nature. But then We have Minerva as well so I suppose it evens out!

Even though the cottage wasn’t very big it had a surprising number of rooms so it wasn’t a very difficult task housing everyone. Trixie and Barbara shared a room while Minerva got her own. The door to Minerva’s room had jammed so she had jumped up on the window pane in cat form and opened it from the inside, making everyone but Patsy drop their jaws. 

“Patsy never told me you’re an animagus,” Delia said when they were all out on a walk later and Patsy, Barbara and Trixie had walked ahead.   
“I didn’t want everyone at Hogwarts to know while I was still a student.” Delia could easily understand that. “It was actually my ability that made me approach her. She seemed to be uncomfortable with her morphing skills so I talked to her about it.”   
Delia could easily understand that too.   
“Sorry if I was gaping earlier, I still find myself surprised by magic,” Delia said, thinking about when she’d almost squealed when Minerva had turned into a cat.   
“Oh it’s no matter,” Minerva thought for a moment. “Patience actually fell of her broom when I showed her after Quiditch practice.” Delia could se a hint of a smile on Minerva’s lips. 

“Minerva!” Trixie shouted over her shoulder. “Is Delia still on trial or is she finally accepted as Patsy’s loved one?” Trixie said this like it was the most natural thing in the world but Delia blushed profusely.   
“Beatrix Franklin why are you trying to make her blush?” Minerva said sternly but Trixie, completely unaffected, simply laughed and ran into the water. “You have been accepted from day one, Delia. Your only flaw is that you’re a good flyer and that could have been a threat to the Quiditch cup.” Minerva said this with her usual stern voice but there was a joke in their somewhere and Delia was glad.   
Patsy and Barbara waited for Delia and Minerva to catch up and when they did Delia slipped her hand into Patsy’s, receiving a look of approval from Minerva.   
“Oh, can you be more adorable?” Trixie shouted from the water, rolling her eyes.   
Delia met Patsy eyes that were quite openly full of love and she squeezed her hand. But when Delia turned to look at Barbara as they walked on, feet wading in the water, her smile diminished. Barbara was clearly uncomfortable. Delia wondered if it was that she was uncomfortable with her and Patsy but Barbara had been accepting in the end when Delia had told her before they left school. It would be more likely that Barbara felt a little nervous about her role in the group and Delia had a good remedy in mind for that. 

Patsy felt Delia let go of her hand and when she turned to look she could see Delia crash into the other brunette, making them both almost fly into the water. Barbara seemed to have been taken completely by surprise but when Delia started laughing she soon joined in and splashed some water at her friend. 

Barbara and Delia had both gone to bed after a late dinner but Patsy, Trixie and Minerva had stayed up.   
“I’m really glad you were accepted to training at the hospital.” Patsy had been surprised at first when she’d found out that Trixie wanted to nurse and do physical therapy of all things. But she had soon caught up when she’d realised the deep person that lay behind Trixie’s bubbly façade.   
“It will be marvellous! I saw at least three potential boyfriends when I went there for my interview.” Trixie took a sip of the fire whiskey she’d brought. “And speaking of.” She pointedly looked at the door that led to the room Delia was sleeping in. “You two seem really to have found a nice home here.”   
Patsy blushed.   
“So, what have you two love birds been up to?” Trixie leaned forward ready for gossip, making Patsy go into an even deeper blush. “NO!” Trixie’s eyes glittered.   
“Why did you make that assumption!” Patsy got out.   
“Wait what have I missed?” Minerva asked putting both hands on the table.   
“Patsy slept with Delia,” Trixie smiled widely.   
“So?” Minerva asked, not seeing the point.   
“Thank you!” Patsy looked at Minerva before going back to Trixie. “Now can we please talk about something else?” Patsy was so far from comfortable in this conversation.   
“Oh, I’m just teasing you,” Trixie put her hand on Patsy’s. “I’m just happy for you for finding someone you’re comfortable with. I know you weren’t looking forward to your final year at Hogwarts but now you have someone to share it with,” Trixie said, suddenly gentle.   
“Thank you,” Patsy said looking down. “But Delia isn’t just for this year. She’s not a school crush,” Patsy said realising to late that she had actually said it out loud. “I mean. I love her, and she loves me.” She looked at Minerva for support, who took her other hand. “I will leave for healers training after this year at school and Delia will follow me when she finishes. I will come visit on allowed weekends and she can come and stay here when she can and wants to.” Patsy took a deep breath. Telling their plans to someone else felt like making them more official and it felt good. They would always have to be careful, especially in the muggle world, but they were prepared for that. Patsy was prepared for that.   
“I’m am honestly so glad for you,” Minerva said seriously. “Can I come visit you more times you think? I think I will rather miss you after our years together.”   
Patsy was a little surprised at her friend’s sudden show of affection. “Yes,” she felt the smile that had grown in her stomach reach her face, “Of course!”   
“Ugh, you’re such a lovely person even if you’re a terrible gossip!” Trixie rolled her eyes before filling their glasses.   
“You’re also welcome here whenever you like Trixie, even if you’re an impossible gossip,” Patsy smirked at her friend and Trixie’s eyes too were suddenly filled with affection. 

When Patsy made her way into her’s and Delia’s bedroom it was almost morning and as she changed into her pyjamas she could really feel it. She was suddenly dead tired and chilly so she quickly snuggled close to Delia for warmth.   
“Hmf, your feet are cold,” Delia said not sounding really awake.   
“Sorry,” Patsy whispered back but was hindered from reaching after a pair of socks by Delia who pulled her even closer and wrapped herself around Patsy.   
Patsy relaxed and made herself comfortable in Delia’s arms, snuggling into her chest.   
“They really like you, you know,” she couldn’t help but whisper. Delia’s answer almost made her laugh.   
“Of course they do,” Delia said before falling asleep anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have one last chapter in mind which I haven't written yet set when Patsy and Delia are working adults and live as healers in the wizard world. Please let me know if there is an interest for it!


	11. Horror even in the Magic World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia are now in their late 20s and are working at the hospital, but a new department opens up and Patsy is scared to the core.

Patsy ran from the hospital, straight into and alley and apparated. When she took the next breath it was filled with fresh sea air but she didn’t stop to take it in as she usually did. Instead she ran up to the cottage and through the door.   
“Delia!” She shouted once she was inside.   
Delia came running from the kitchen, covered in paint and a brush dipped in yellow in her hand. “Pats?”   
Patsy Mount could see her girlfriend running to her but she never felt her touch before she crashed onto the floor and past out. 

“Patsy!” Delia had run up to her and tried rousing her without success. She had felt Patsy’s forehead, which was hot and her pulse, which was rapid but neither were so bad as to cause such a reaction and Delia was beyond worried. She gently put one arm under her torso and one under her legs and lifted her up to get her to bed.   
Patsy didn’t even stir when Delia cleaned the wound she’d got on her forehead from hitting the floor. She searched her body with magic but could find nothing wrong so she decided not to call for help yet. Patsy had been tired all week for working long shifts under a different department than where she usually worked but she was not the person to take on so. And it wasn’t exhaustion that had caused Patsy to rush in, it was panic and Delia had never seen Patsy’s hair go completely black before. 

“Delia?” Patsy asked with a hoarse voice.   
“Yes, love?” Delia left her position by the foot of the bed to get closer, gently stroked her temple.   
“I’m sorry,” Patsy started to cry but Delia was outraged.   
“What for Pats? What happened?” Delia demanded.   
Patsy bit her lip. “They have opened a new department at the hospital, you know on the fourth floor?” Delia nodded. “Apparently they’ve been investigating queers,” Patsy looked down.   
“No,” was all Delia could get out, shocked.   
Patsy nodded. “They’ve been forcing them to take veritacerum before questioning them and searching their bodies with magic to find the fault.” Patsy wasn’t crying now. “They have given them new potions to try and cure them, as well as trying aversion therapy, similar to what muggles are doing,” Patsy trailed of. “I was asked to help hold a young wizard down while they carried out tests.”   
Delia had no idea what to say. It was horrible. Instead she checked Patsy’s pulse which was calmer. “I don’t know what to say Pats. Other than I would like to strangle them and fight for a cure of their ignorance.”   
“With everything that’s happening the Ministry are hoping that by blaming and curing the queers people will look away from the problems of dark magic.” Patsy said with bitterness.   
Delia felt her cheeks go wet when the tears started to fall. She was so angry she cried and she wondered how she would be able to back to working in the emergency unit tomorrow when the same organisation was punishing people who had done absolutely nothing wrong. It was like the battle against muggleborns all over again, and Delia was both. 

Patsy was heartbroken and angry over the system she was working for. All she wanted was to help the mothers of Britain to safely give birth to their children and she wanted to love Delia. At the moment resources were being cut due to the new department and her and Delia was in even more danger than usual. She felt like she should push Delia away to make her safe but she didn’t know if she would be able to manage it.   
“Delia?” Patsy bit her lip and sat up.   
“Yes?” Delia’s voice was filled with sadness.   
“I love you,” Patsy reached for her hand but Delia responded with her whole body, climbing closer to her on the bed and locking her in a tight embrace.   
“I love you,” Delia whispered.   
Delia would be safer with a man. She would be even safer with children. Physical strength didn’t matter but some things couldn’t be done away with magic; people’s ideas about men and women and morality could not be changed by a spell.   
“Maybe we should live apart for a while?” Patsy had said it. It broke her heart but Delia not being safe broke it even more.   
“What?” Delia jerked away from her. 

Delia was hurt and angry. Patsy had always been scared but they had loved each other for such a long time she was certain it would simply go on forever.   
“Patsy, what do you mean?”   
“Well,” Patsy looked her dead in the eye. “if this is becoming a problem then maybe we should live apart for a while. To be safe.”   
Delia couldn’t believe what she was hearing.   
“Pats,” she started but her voice broke. She couldn’t stand it. Usually she would force Patsy to talk to her but this was too much and she fled. 

Minerva walked through the door of the house to find a crying Patsy by the kitchen table. This shook her more than she ever thought it would. But then she had only seen Patience Mount cry perhaps twice in their entire friendship.   
“Tell me what happened,” she demanded.   
“Oh it’s okay,” Patsy was obviously lying. Terribly.   
“Patience, you’ve never been a convincing liar.”   
“I’ve pushed Delia away.”   
“Why on earth would you do that?” Minerva McGonagall was shocked.   
“They have started hunting and curing queers. And Delia is already a muggleborn,” Patsy said matter of fact through her tears.   
“So you’re abandoning her?” Minerva clipped disapprovingly.   
“No!” Patsy looked at her friend. “But she’s not safe with me.”   
“You are usually a clever creature Patience Mount but at the moment I think you could win any award in thick-headedness,” she said matter of fact.   
“You don’t understand,” Patsy started but Minerva cut her off again.   
“No you do not understand. Delia is your wife!”   
“We’re not married,” Patsy muttered.   
“No but if it had been legal you would be. And you would have children and you would live among people and not so secluded.” Minerva pushed. “Delia was the best thing that ever happened to you and you can not be throwing that away!” She was angry now.   
“I’m not sure she wants me after the conversation we had,” Patsy started cleaning the spotless kitchen.   
“Oh I can’t take it. DELIA!”   
Delia appeared in the doorway.   
“Can we sit down please and get this silly idea out of your house?” Minerva pulled out a chair opposite Patsy for Delia to sit. Minerva McGonagall was angry at her friend who had for some reason started to take her responded love for granted. At least Patsy and Delia lived in the same world, a privilege she herself did not have.   
“Delia,” Minerva took the younger woman’s hand. “You love Patience don’t you?”   
Delia simply looked at Patsy with tears in her eyes. The answer obvious.   
“Patience, why are you pushing her away?” Minerva demanded of her friend.   
“I just want her to be safe. What I saw at that ward I never want to put her through.”   
“Cariard, that won’t happen! We are really careful and I know you were shaken but please talk to me!” Delia cried. Patsy bit her lip.   
“I sometimes whish I could give you the things that simply aren’t possible.”   
“Well frankly Patience you are being an idiot and it doesn’t suit you.” Minerva huffed.   
“Please?” Delia’s eyes were still filled with tears and Minerva couldn’t believe her friend would ignore them.   
She didn’t.   
Patsy got up and round the table to pull Delia into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry,” she cried.   
“I love you, and only you,” Delia muttered.   
“I know, I’m sorry. I love you too, so much,” Patsy cried and held Delia impossibly tight.   
Minerva knew perfectly well that their difficulties and Patsy’s insecurities would not be resolved there and then but she hoped that it would be at least started to be unravelled.   
“I’ll leave you know. I have work to do and I’m sure you two need to talk.” She turned to Delia. “If Patience goes back to being unreasonable, send me an owl.” With that she marched out the door. 

Delia still needed answers.   
“Pats, I know it’s difficult about all this and that you were shaken by what you saw but you can’t shut me out.” Delia made them both sit down again.   
“I know, I’m sorry,” Patsy dried her eyes. “It’s just so difficult sometimes to accept that I have you and that you won’t be taken from me.”   
“Pats,” Delia took her girlfriend’s hand. “we’ve been together since we were teenagers at Hogwarts. I can’t imagine a life without you, I really can’t”   
Patsy looked up at Delia. “I though that maybe you would prefer to go somewhere else, hide in the muggle world for a while and do something else. I’m a wreck and I can’t really do anything about it,” Patsy looked up at Delia briefly before going back to looking at her hands.   
“Oh, darling,” Delia’s heart broke. “Pats-“ she didn’t know how to continue so she went over to Patsy and pulled her in. “Darling, I know it’s difficult and that I get frustrated with always being careful but I swear I do not want another life,” she said stroking Patsy’s hair.   
Patsy laughed and cried at the same time.   
“Pats, you still have a fever though. I think you should go to bed but,” she made Patsy look at her. “Can I come with you?”   
“Yea,” Patsy smiled through her tears. She was lead to the bedroom where they both crept under the covers and Delia pulled Patsy into her arms and simply held her. 

The day after Delia woke up to find Patsy sitting in bed with a thoughtful look.   
“Patsy?” she asked carefully.   
“I was just thinking about those people on the ward. They looked like they would be ready to run if an opportunity opened up,” Patsy said still looking out the window.   
Delia rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What are you thinking?”   
“I’m thinking we have rooms to spare and I’m thinking that I haven’t practiced any curses or spells of distraction for quite a while,” Patsy said frank.   
“Alright,” Delia couldn’t help but smile now. Patsy would always try and help and she had already seen desperate times so doing this would only be round two.   
“You agree?” Patsy asked a bit uncertain.   
“Yes,” Delia said simply. She was a bit taken aback though when Patsy turned and kissed her hard. As soon as Delia’s surprise was tamed she refused to let Patsy go though, realising how much she needed her. Yes, it had been over 10 years but Delia was still hopeless in Patsy’s arms, loving her with every part of herself.   
“We’ll do this together,” Delia managed to get out. But before they would save the queers and start to see what they could do to make people understand they weren’t a threat, she needed to have Patsy in her arms. She needed to kiss her and love her because the day before had been so close to destruction.   
“But please Pats, fist, love me.”   
Patsy obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me! This chapter changed quite a lot in what it wanted to be but I suppose I wanted to add some struggles that are real even in the magical world. And I wanted to show Patsy's insecurities. And I wanted Minerva McGonagall back!   
> They are totally gonna go on an adventure and make the trapped homosexuals disappear one after the other.


	12. Saving the Queers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia make an attempt at breaking into St Mungus to free the Queer people held there as test subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't sleep and this is the result. I'm working on a YA novel and find that this is good practice! Sorrynotsorry for extra silliness! But this was probably the last of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!

They woke up early on the day they had set for their plan. When Patsy opened her eyes the sun was just rising and to her surprise Delia was already awake, pushing her eyebrows together and looking at Patsy nervously. That seemed to somehow give Patsy strength and she took a deep breath before pulling Delia into a reassuring cwtch. Delia was tense but seemed to relax somewhat in her arms.   
“You ready?” She wanted to be certain they would be able to do it. The possibility of failure simply couldn’t exist.   
“Yes,” Delia answered and Patsy could hear determination in her voice.   
They got out of bed and Patsy dressed in the clothes they’d assembled during the last few days. Delia wore her usual blue nurses uniform with her hair up in an intricate braid but Patsy dressed in grey robes that were slightly too big for her, giving her plenty of movement. She would alter her appearance beyond recognition when they got away from the cottage. It was paramount that she wasn’t recognised but also important that she wasn’t seen in her new look anywhere near where they lived.   
“You’ll look fine,” Delia said, smoothing the collar.   
“Mm,” was all Patsy could really say for now. It had been really tricky to pick an outfit that neither looked anything like something Patsy would wear but neither showed any strong alliance with any of the political sides in the magical world. They did not want to start an unnecessary war, they just wanted to get the trapped people on the ward out without anyone guessing the source of the rescue team.   
“I feel strange,” Patsy huffed.   
“That’s part of the point, sweetheart,” Delia smiled. “Give that robe some extra stains and no one will ever connect it to Nurse Mount.” Patsy couldn’t help but laugh with Delia at that. “You are capable,” Delia spoke softly after a minute.   
“I’m worried about you,” Patsy bit her lip.   
“I’ll be fine.”   
Patsy loved how brave Delia was. She would have to put on quite the performance to pull this off. 

They struggled to get any breakfast down and resolved to just sipping tea until the clock told them it was time. (They had got a muggle one. Even though the magical ones were prettier Patsy and reasoned that the muggle ones where much clearer.) They collected their things, made sure all the rooms were ready for their new residents and got out the kitchen door, into the field and apparated.   
They reappeared in the back alley of a pub in east London.   
“Okay here you go.” Delia held up a mirror which was much too big for her bag but had fitted perfectly.   
Patsy exhaled and watched herself in the mirror as her nose shrunk along with her eyes who also turned brown. Her hair grew long and dirty blond, her mouth narrowed and her cheeks hollowed. She gave herself a tan all over and grew a few small birthmarks by her ears. As a finishing touch she made her neat fingernails look dark and almost sickly.   
“How do I look?” Patsy looked at Delia who wrinkled her nose.   
“Terrible.”   
Patsy smiled at that, showing of teeth that were unnaturally white, causing Delia to smile too. 

They had apparated again but this time Delia had gone to her usual spot to appear in time for her shift on the ward for herb and plant induced injuries, getting ready to cause the distraction of the century. (She had wanted to do one big enough to be remembered for a millennium but Patsy had stopped her and said a 100 years was quite adequate.) Patsy herself had placed herself one street from the hospital to give her time to adjust to a walk less graceful than her own. She hunched slightly and started walking, feeling very grateful to her early training in keeping calm under pressure.   
Getting into the hospital was no problem and getting to the elevator was no issue. The receptionist who really didn’t like her had smiled politely; something she would never have done at Patsy if she’d recognised her. She got up to the fifth floor first, waiting for Delia to get the hospital into (safe) chaos.   
She had only just paced the corridor once when she heard the bang from several floors beneath, followed by a scream and what sounded like heavy rain. That was her cue.   
In reality Delia had set up a poorly supported tray of potions, certain one of her colleagues would trip over and spill. The contents would have mixed on the floor causing fumes to erupt that would react with the plants in the room and cause huge clouds that would have started a monsoon-like rain on the ward. Delia had checked beforehand that no one was in there that would be hurt or at any way affected by water.   
While everyone in the hospital ran to check what the commotion was about Patsy sneaked down one floor and into the now largely empty ward. On each bed was a patient that, with a flick of Patsy’s wand, was no longer chained to it.   
“Come on,” she said simply, urging them to get up while moving to a cupboard where she knew their wands where held. “Quick as you like!” She held the wands up for them to take. She saw a movement from the corner of her eye and swiftly turned around to stand face to face with a pink faced nurse who’s disapproving brow was down to her nose by now.   
“What-“   
“Stupify!” Patsy flicked her wand before the other nurse could even raise hers. “Well, come on,” she shoed the people out of the ward. “Come with me quickly now and just stay calm. We’ll simply walk out and then you’re all to apparate to The Queens Head in Reading.” She checked that all seemed to have understood before walking out ahead of them towards the stairs. 

Delia had made sure to stay clear of the tray of potions to make sure she couldn’t be linked to it after she’d spiked some of the vials. All had happened in a flash and suddenly she was almost as surprised as the rest when she was drenched by the heavy rain. The other nurse on duty had been a Gryffindor in the year below Delia, and she knew the man would fight illness and donate half his blood for a dog, but reacted really badly if distracted and right now it was difficult to think of little else but to get out of the rain. Delia had made sure to make covers for her patients while he in vain tried to make a globe of light fight the rain. Unfortunately, the light had only made some of the plants in the room grow and soon they were in the midst of a flowery forest in the room; much to Delia’s delight and a small laugh escaped her.   
She would have no idea if their plan had succeeded until her shift ended as she doubted anyone would say if the security of a locked ward had been breached. 

Delia smiled goodbye to her co-workers at 6pm when the evening staff took over but she had to stop herself from running from the ward. She tried to simply breathe calmly when she reached the reception but was stopped in her tracks by a tall wizard holding his hand up.   
“Are you Nurse Busby by any chance?” The unfamiliar man looked stern.   
“Yes,” she said with as much calm as she could muster.   
“Will you come with me please?” 

Patsy looked at her watch. Delia was late. Four of the prison patients had disapparated to family that would we willing to help them out so that they could disappear but two had remained with Patsy, accepting her help. But that wouldn’t do much good if Delia was somehow caught. She felt as if she might cry. 

Delia was lead into a room by the wizard and invited to sit down by a table.   
“May I ask what this is about?” Delia inquired. It would only make sense, she reasoned.   
“Yes, you may.” The man was quiet for a moment, seemingly enjoying his advantage. “This morning there was a dreadful commotion on your ward, Nurse Busby.”   
“Yes, there was. A chemical reaction for what I understand, however, no one was hurt-”   
“You are muggleborn am I right?” the man interrupted and Delia could feel her blood starting to boil.   
“Yes I am.” She said with more character than she’d intended.   
“Hum,” the man drew his fingers though a beard too thin for any kind of aesthetic pleasure. “Would you mind coming with me to the ministry this evening, only I would dearly like to discuss some things with you.” And that was when Delia stunned him.   
She looked down at his unmoving body quietly whispering: “Obliviate.” 

“Patsy?” Patsy could hear Delia whisper with a shaky voice.   
“Here!” Patsy jumped up to meet her by the old container they’d agreed to be their meeting spot.   
“Oh, Pats!” Delia threw her arms around Patsy and she could feel the younger woman shake in her arms. “Pats we have to run! They know! I don’t know how but they do!”   
“You sure?”   
“Yes,” Delia pleaded. “Did you get them out?”   
“Yes, yes. Come now.” Patsy led Delia deeper into the alley where a young witch and wizard stood anxiously waiting, neither looking even old enough to be out of Hogwarts. “I’m sorry you won’t be safe with us. We can take you to our home but it will only be to collect some things and then move on and then we’ll need to find somewhere new.”   
“Pats you can’t leave the house,” Delia whispered.   
“Delia if you were discovered we must.” Patsy looked at her with steady eyes.   
“But,” Delia took a shaky breath. “yes, I need to leave but you don’t. No one really knows about us and that house is your home and has been since you were a teen.”   
Patsy took her hand. “Delia.” She continued when she met her gaze. “You are my home and you have been for as long as I care to remember.” Tears appeared in Delia’s eyes but Patsy refused to cry herself. “We’ll come back if we can.” 

Patsy and Delia apparated together with the former patients and quickly entered the cottage that had been their haven for so long. They had both a long time ago packed a bag each for if they needed to run and now they got them out of their hiding places and tucked some more things in there before locking the door and walking away.   
“We need to get word to our friends and my family,” Delia said once they stood to take a final look at the place.   
“We’ll sort it.” Patsy bit her lip.   
“You can change your mind,” Delia wasn’t crying now.   
Patsy simply took the remaining step between them and pulled Delia into her arms before kissing her softly. “I know.”   
Delia nodded and took Patsy’s hand.   
“Right. For the first night we’ll go camping to limit our encounters with people and tomorrow we’ll start looking for a place to disappear.” Patsy spoke to the two youngsters.   
“You sure you want us with you? We seem to have been only trouble so far,” the boy said looking at his shoes.   
“According to us our mission was a success.” Delia spoke now. “They won’t with all likelihood continue with the work on the ward because of the obvious disaster and the responsible party still on the loose.” She gestured to themselves.   
“So as long as you need to stay we’ll stick together.” Patsy said firmly with her Nurse Mount voice which put and end to the discussion. “Now, let’s go.”   
Delia sneaked her hand into Patsy’s and Patsy in turn squeezed it tight. 

The two kids who had come with them Patsy and Delia found out where only 15 and 16 years old, one turned in by a parent and the other caught in a trap. Delia had comforted the young boy as he cried that night but before he’d fallen asleep he’d whispered a quiet ‘thank you’.   
“You alright?” Delia said as she sat down next to Patsy by the fire.   
“Yes,” Patsy put an arm around Delia. “I sent word to Minerva and Barbara, and Minerva will keep an eye the house while we’re gone.”   
“Good.” Delia leaned her head on Patsy’s shoulder. “I think a big city would be a good idea. If we’re to be a bit of an odd family for a while we should go somewhere where people are too distracted to see, where we can hide in plain sight this time.”   
“I agree.” Delia looked up at Patsy who was actually smiling.   
“You are an angel you know.” Delia said, placing a gentle hand on her cheek, kissing her firmly on the mouth.


	13. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia take two young wizards with them into hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but continue with this one! Sorry for any mistakes, it's 2 am for me..   
> I love comments and I will write a bit more.

They had contemplated going to a big city to hide but then Anton, the 16-year-old boy, had told the tale of how he was caught. His parents had turned him in and a group of wizards had come to get him in the middle of the day, in the thick of a crowd. Among so many people it had been impossible for him to fight them off in fear of hurting other people and exposing the wizard world; he had been forced to simply surrender.   
So Patsy had suggested the highlands of Scotland. And with no one actually objecting that was where they had gone.   
“I can’t believe we’ve never gone here before,” Delia breathed out, steam rising from her mouth. It was growing dark but they could still see the vast views of mountains that seemed to grow out of the clear lake by their feet. “It’s beautiful.”   
“So you keep saying,” Patsy teased before taking her hand and taking in the view with her.   
“Delia?”   
They both turned around to face the girl who crept out of the tent.   
“I-“ she started.   
“Yes, Marion?”   
The girl wrung her hands uncharacteristically. “I am worried about Gina.”   
Patsy and Delia both looked at each other and Patsy went on to look for Anton.   
“I know,” Delia gestured for Marion to come sit with her by the rocks facing the lake. “Still nothing?”   
“She keeps sending me these little hearts but I don’t know weather that means that she is actually okay or if she is hiding in a cave somewhere.” Marion muttered. Her and her Hogwarts girlfriend had cast spells over two small origami flowers so that they could scribble small messages on the petals of one and it would appear on the other.   
“Have you told her you’re safe?” Delia asked.   
“Of course. But I can’t tell her the whole story.. We never thought we’d use them for more than sending messages in class.” Marion seemed frustrated.   
“Me and Patsy used to send paper planes to each other.” Delia smiled softly. “We used the excuse of being flying instructors to the first-years for our frequent correspondence.”   
“I used to think we must be the only ones for a while.” Marion raised her eyes to the yellow sky. “Until I realised what a massive closet case my friend Freddie is. And how much nicer it would be if he and that Slytherine boy would just acknowledge each other and bloody make out a bit.” She laughed and it turned very contagious so soon Delia was laughing too.   
“Me and Patsy was almost caught once but our friend Trixie started a series of fireworks in the next hallway so that we were alerted. It was pure luck she found us before the head of Potions did!” Delia hoped that these little tales from an older woman would help the girl see that she wasn’t alone, because she really wasn’t. “Although if you ask Patsy I am not sure if she wouldn’t have preferred the teacher in front of Trixie.”   
“How come?” Marion laughed.   
“Our friend was, and still is, a terrible tease and the look on her face was haunting Patsy’s temper for weeks after.” Delia shrugged. It had been towards the end of the school year, shortly before they were about to part for the summer and snogging in a classroom had turned out to be a bit more daring that day. Delia laughed at herself for blushing slightly at the memory of herself as a young teen.   
“I’m sure she’s fine, Marion.” She squeezed the girl’s hand. 

Meanwhile Patsy was collecting sticks for the fire with Anton.   
“How long have you and Delia been together?” he asked suddenly.   
“Um..” Patsy picked up another stick. “10 years now.”   
“What??”   
“Yea, it’s always been her I suppose. I was very lucky.”   
“…”   
“Who was he?” Patsy hated to pry but she had a feeling the boy needed to talk to someone and right now that someone seemed to be her.   
“He was called Steve,” Anton muttered.   
“Was called?” Patsy’s blood turned cold.   
“I am not actually sure he’s alive. His parents are worse than mine and he never came back after the summer break.”   
“Anton, have you checked with authorities?”   
“You mean the ones that locked me away?” There was no anger in his voice, only sadness.   
They were interrupted by an owl circling the skies.   
“Pats!” Delia yelled from the tent. “I think that’s Minerva’s owl. Can I let go of our spells so that it can find us?”   
Patsy thought for a moment before waving affirmative. The bird landed on Anton’s woollen hat, effectively hitting him with the newspaper that was attached to it’s leg.   
“Sorry,” Patsy bit her lip while removing the paper. 

The Daily Prophet 

Department at Sankt Mungos Gone Rouge   
An uncertified department at Sankt Mungos has apparently been in working order since September. The ward has been disguised as a treatment center for mental illness but has been doing illegal experiments on unwilling subject, including underage witches and wizards. The responsible party is currently on the run but the most incredible part of the story is perhaps the unknown party that got them all discovered. An older witch was seen at the scene, escorting the subjects out, before the Ministry or the public had any idea of it’s existence.   
The board of Sankt Mungus have been under the Imperius Curse and are not considered a guilty part. The hospital and the ministry urge the public to be careful before the responsible wizards for the ward have been caught. 

“Delia!” Patsy shouted out, not realising that her girlfriend was already reading over her shoulder.   
“Patsy-“ She was stopped by Patsy flinging her arms around her.   
“It wasn’t the Ministry, Delia,” Patsy cried, still holding tight.   
“It wasn’t the Ministry.” Delia answered, her body trembling.   
Patsy felt Anton and Marion embracing both of them and for a minute the four of them stood there and cried, holding each other, smiling. 

Delia sat leaning against Patsy, enfolded in a warm cloak, looking over at Marion who had fallen asleep with her head leaning on Anton’s shoulder. The fire was crackling and left a beautiful mirror on the lake’s surface. The sun had gone down and the wind had picked up a bit but they were too happy to care. Tomorrow they would go to London and find out more and see if Marion and Anton could be returned to their families.   
“We can go home, darling,” Patsy kissed the top of Delia’s head.   
Delia smiled with what seemed to be her entire being. “I think this place would be a good place for a holiday though.”   
Delia got up to go and collect some more firewood. She had to go a little further off because they had already taken all within the closest proximity.   
“Healer Busby, good evening,” a tall wizard said in a cold voice and before Delia could do more than whip her head around she was thrown up in the air by a spell hitting her square in the chest. 

Patsy saw a light in the corner of her eye, too bright to be natural, before she heard Delia’s scream.   
‘The protective charms,’ she thought with alarm, they never put them up again.   
“Stay there!” She shouted at Marion and Anton before running off, wand drawn. She quickly threw up a cluster of illumination charms to light up the whole camp, while she stumbled towards the place where Delia’s scream had come from.   
There, now fully illuminated by the edge of the lake, stood a wizard in close resemblance to who Delia had described.   
She took a minute to look at him and in that minute he spoke.   
“I am afraid I am not sorry; the undesirable must be rid off.” He said with a calm voice.   
On the ground between Patsy and the wizard lay Delia, her body not moving.   
Patsy lost it.   
She threw a curse at the wizard’s face, he dodged it but Patsy had sent more, directly after the first. Patsy soon got busy defending herself but she worked quickly, she could feel nothing more than anger at the moment and channelled that into black spells and curses; obliterating the ground bellow the wizard’s feet, boiling the air around him and attacking his eyes with bright light charms to blind him. The wizard fought back and Patsy realised it wouldn’t be enough; skill would not be enough.   
“Bombarda Maxima!” Patsy shouted before throwing herself on the ground, shielding Delia with her own body.   
The spell was not supposed to be used on humans. But even though dropping a house on someone is less effective than slicing someone open with a knife, it sure as hell would get the job done. The explosion was powerful and there was enough shrapnel in the air from earlier spells to get more than flesh blasted. If the wizard would survive the blast he most certainly wouldn’t survive the burns without help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to discuss anything or is just curious I am @Namesrfunny on Tumblr.


	14. Delia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger is over but Delia is still hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofread this.. I should have but i haven't. Hopefully it'll be okay!

As soon as everything was quiet Patsy started to shake. Fear started to spread in her body and she fell to her knees with a thud in front of Delia’s body.   
“Delia!” Patsy croaked, tears streaming down her face.   
“Delia!” Patsy yelled but got no response. Delia was laying with her arm in a strange angle under her body and her face down towards the ground. Patsy reached down to brush away hair, dust and gravel from Delia’s face. It was completely white, making the wound to her temple stand out with an angry stream of blood flowing through it. Patsy felt for a pulse on her neck and started crying in earnest when she felt the faint pulse against her fingers. She was alive.   
“Delia,” Patsy whispered and had to stop herself from throwing herself over her and sob. Instead she grasped her wand and started searching her body for injury. Delia’s body was bruised all over and her arm was broken in two places as well as having her shoulder dislocated. Patsy could sense tearing and bruising on her chest but her heart and inner organs were okay. What worried her was the cloud that seemed to engulf her mind, caused by the force of the impact when Delia must have hit her head.   
Now certain she wouldn’t hurt any nerves if she moved her, Patsy gently placed Delia onto her back and started casting spells to heal her. 

“Patsy!” Anton and Marion was kneeling down with Patsy.   
Patsy didn’t respond. Couldn’t respond, until Delia was safe.   
“Is she gonna be okay?” Marion whispered, tears streaming.   
“Yes.” Patsy said, determination clear in her voice even if she didn’t feel it.   
“The wizard is dead.” Anton whispered.   
“I know,” Patsy didn’t look up. She should be there for them, but she had no idea how at the moment. “Anton,” she said a little to brightly, “could you please call the owl back and send a message to Sankt Mungos? Telling them to expect us.”  
The boy ran off.   
“She can’t die.” Marion whispered.   
“No.” Patsy answered, holding herself together now. 

Patsy didn’t dare apparate with Delia in this state. And she honestly wasn’t sure she could do it either, carrying all three of them with her. Instead she had to assemble a sort of gurney out of a few blankets and young trees of witch to carry Delia on and then fly, dragging her, as steadily as possible next to her broom.   
“Patsy, what about the body?”   
“Leave it.” Patsy had no wish to ever see that body again and she couldn’t care enough to bring it with them. It had been a rouge they said. Then no one would condemn her for leaving a dead criminal behind.   
She realised there should be weight lifted. Yet she felt nothing, apart from concern for Delia. At the moment the only thing she cared about was her wellbeing and the relief that they could actually search for help.   
“Are we going to fly all the way to London?” Anton asked after an hour.   
“No, it’s too exposed.” Patsy looked at the morning sky that was dark with clouds. “We are going to take an ambulance in the next town and drive down.” She said steadfast. “I don’t want to return you to reality with colds as well as chills,” she tried to lighten the mood. What for she had no idea.   
“Wait, are we gonna steal an ambulance?!” Marion questioned.   
“That’s the plan.” 

Delia was safely tucked in an ambulance and the next day she was moved into Sankt Mungus. After Patsy had been interrogated again and again about what happened she was almost more shattered that she had been directly after the event. The healers had refused to tell her anything even after she had admitted their close relationship and she had no idea how Delia was.   
She was now very grateful to have Marion and Anton with her. They had refused to leave her side after they had been interrogated by the ministry. Apparently they were free to leave and would be given compensation for their treatment (like that would ever be enough) but they refused to leave Patsy’s side. Patsy realised how close she had become to the two teens and how much she actually cherished having them around.   
“We have discussed it and neither of us is leaving. We want Delia to be okay and we want to be with you.” Marion had stated, holding Anton by the hand.   
“Aw lass,” A familiar voice had interrupted Patsy’s reply to the teens. Down the hall came a middle aged woman in a Midwife’s uniform, like the one she wore for work herself. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you in one piece.”   
Patsy was surprised to find herself in a tight embrace and even more surprised to realise she didn’t want her colleague to let go. “They won’t tell me how she is,” Patsy cried into Phyllis Crane’s shoulder.   
“They what?” Healer Crane’s tone turned stern. “Ridiculous!” And with that Patsy was let go and the strong-minded woman walked off into the ward where Delia presumably was. 

15 minutes later a young healer came back out with the midwife.   
“Patience Mount?” She sked almost apologetically, glancing at Healer Crane.   
“Yes!” Patsy got up.   
“Miss Busby is awake but her mind seems to go in and out of focus. We can’t really make it steady enough to make a full assessment.”   
Patsy sat back down.   
“Her physical wounds are healing nicely and she should make a full recovery. But we still can’t point what to do about her head injury.” The nurse looked uncertain but Patsy could almost swear Healer Crane gave her a little shove. “However, some of us have considered that maybe if she met someone from her past her memory could come back-”   
“Her memory?” Patsy interrupted. “Is that what’s wrong with her?”   
“It’s not a memory charm, that would be irreversible. But she is having fits caused by the trauma to her head and we think her memory is connected to that.”   
“Can I see her?” Patsy let her pride go and pleaded to the young healer. 

Patsy had left Anton and Marion in the hall with Phyllis. She was walking up to a bed where she could easily distinguish Delia lying. That is not to say her girlfriend wasn’t changed. Her hair was dirty, her face covered in bruising and her body was mostly covered by blankets apart from her left arm that was kept in a sling around her neck.   
“Delia?” Patsy whispered as she sat down.   
Nothing.   
“Delia?” Patsy felt uncomfortable with her own tardiness as she gently placed a hand on Delia’s healthy arm; she hadn’t washed since the accident and couldn’t actually remember ever being so dirty. Well not in years..   
“Please, Sweetheart.”   
At this Delia stirred and opened her eyes. Patsy held her breath.   
“What-“ Delia started but seemed started by her own voice.   
“Delia, love,” Patsy wanted to go on but didn’t know how once Delia’s eyes found her.   
“I can’t-“ Delia seemed to panic but Patsy quickly took her hand and guided it to her own chest, holding it tight.   
“Delia, it’s me, Sweetheart. I am right here.” Patsy said through streaming tears.   
Delia seemed scared at first but then something changed in her eyes and soon tears started to fall. “Pats?” She whispered uncertainly.   
Patsy let out a breath and was soon sobbing and smiling at the same time.   
“Yes,” she smiled. “It’s me, I’m here.”   
“Pats, I can’t remember,” Delia cried, grasping Patsy’s hand tighter.   
“Don’t worry.” Patsy leaned forward and started to pepper her face with gentle kisses before holding her as tight as her broken arm would allow. “I’ll remember for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! The last chapter will be here this weekend. I hope you enjoyed it and next time I'll be back to writing about a few things that happened at Hogwarts for a lighter end!   
> Thank you so much for lovely comments!


	15. It Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia is healed and they go to Hogwarts for a short visit. Might be some more quidditch in there..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my guilty pleasure. And then I didn't finish it. Now I have! This is the silliest thing I've ever written and it's not been beta read.   
> I finished it because of the lovely comments so thank you for that if you're still there ^^

Delia appeared by the gates of the cottage after having had tea with her cousin in Cardiff. As she walked down the path there was a moment where she felt like she had just walked through a waterfall, without getting wet. She knew it was the new protective enchantments Patsy and Minerva had put up, but it still felt funny even though she must have passed them a hundred times by now.   
For a few weeks she hadn’t left the cottage at all and after that only in Patsy’s company. However, her wounds were only faint scars by now, and her mind felt completely restored even though she sometimes found blanks in her memory still.   
“Pats, I’m home,” Delia called through the kitchen door but got no response. It didn’t worry her though as Patsy might simply have been delayed at work. She wiped off the dry summer dust off her shoes with a wave of her wand before progressing through the kitchen.   
Evidently Patsy wasn’t home yet so she thought she might go and sit in the garden for a bit with a book. The weather had been lovely and Delia took every moment to read now her mind was well enough to retain the information. She wouldn’t be allowed back at work until August because the hospital still wanted to test her and make sure every memory was in place. To be honest she didn’t blame them, it would be incredibly dangerous to have an unstable healer on the ward. During her first days after she had been reunited with her wand Patsy had been forced to put out two small fires, stop their tomato plants from growing into trees and remove Delia’s shoelaces by hand because they wouldn’t stop tangling. Now she was all fine though. She had redecorated the cottage while Patsy was at work and now both guest rooms looked much homelier and the lounge sported a soft shade of yellow.   
They had struggled financially for a bit but the Ministry had paid out a sum to both Patsy and Delia as compensation for what at happened. Patsy had refused to take her share at first because the Ministry had refused to make a public apology to the people who had been treated at that ward. In the end she had taken the money and used them to buy new uniforms and extra books for Anton and Marion. They hadn’t been welcomed back to their families so Patsy had tried to be their safety net when they went back to Hogwarts. 

Delia thought she must have left her book in the bedroom but as she walked in she found she had no inclination to walk outside again. Because on the bed, still dressed in her uniform, lay Patsy sleeping.   
Delia padded up to the bed and kneeled down.   
“Pats?” she asked quietly.   
Patsy didn’t even stir and Delia sighed and smiled at seeing the ginger finally resting. She had been so strong for so long that Delia had started to worry it would make her ill.   
Still smiling Delia walked around the bed and got in next to her girlfriend, draping an arm carefully over her waist and pulled her close.   
“Deels?” Patsy mumbled at the action.   
“Yes, love?”   
“Mmm.” Patsy mumbled before turning around, shuffling down the bed so that she could put her head under Delia’s chin and wrap an arm around her.   
Delia smiled and stroked her hair until Patsy was breathing deeply again.   
Delia had been held like this by Patsy on countless occasions since the attack. She had woken up, lost and feverish, memories in a tangle and her body had reached for Patsy before her mind knew it was what she wanted. Therefor it felt like a big step to finally be allowed to hold Patsy, to have her girlfriend turn to her for comfort instead of always be the one ready to be strong.   
Delia felt the small headache gnawing her disappear as she kissed Patsy’s hair and relaxed against her. Like the love she was feeling was actually physically healing her. But before she could try and explore that thought she too had fallen asleep. 

“Deels are you sure you want to come? I can easily pick them up by myself.”   
“Yes, stop nagging,” Delia laughed as she stood by the mirror putting her hair up.   
“I can ask Minerva here instead and just pick them up by the station tomorrow.”   
“Yes you should invite her here as well, but no we’re going to Hogwarts!” Delia looked at Patsy with a dare in her eyes and Patsy seemed to fold as she put her satchel over her shoulder. 

They held hands as they walked down the path and then apparated together, appearing a moment later at the gates of the castle.   
“Right on time,” Minerva said contently before folding Patsy into a hug. “Glad to see you.”   
“You too. Students behaving themselves?” Patsy asked as Delia was hugged too.   
“The thought that they’d dare any different on my watch offends me, Patience.”   
“Of course,” Patsy nodded before breaking a smile at her friend.   
“And come on, up we go.” Minerva waved at them to come through and walk up the grounds.   
“It’s both so odd and really wonderful to be back.” Delia said, breathing in the fresh summer air.   
Patsy looked over the grounds and when both Delia and Minerva chuckled she realised she had let her hair go raspberry red and her cheeks pink.   
“I am not made of stone.” She said in a sober voice to hide her embarrassment.   
“Look, Pats! The Quidditch pitch!”   
Patsy whipped her head around to look where Delia was pointing and could immediately feel a huge grin on her face. 

9 years previously* 

Delia stood next to the other chasers, ready to kick off the ground and start the game. It was the first game of the season, against Gryffindor, meaning her teammates had been talking her ear off for the last week about how she would have to play against her best friend. A lot of the people on the team had friends in the other houses but Patsy had become captain and was therefor more of a focus.   
Watching Patsy across the pitch did make her stomach do a summersault. If it wasn’t for the memory of Patsy looking nervous when she had told Delia she had put in practice every night of the last week, and therefor reducing their alone-time, she might have been intimidated. Because Patsy managed to look strong as a whole army, and drop dead gorgeous at the same time. 

The whistle blew and Delia kicked off the ground but stayed low. Soon Rosie dropped the klonk for her to catch it and Delia rocketed towards the goalposts and made ten points for Ravenclaw.   
“Busby is quick as a weasel and unpredictable as a unicorn!”   
She had just avoided two bludgers and received the ball again when she was tackled roughly from the side. Patsy had flown into her and then quickly dropped a few feet ready to receive the ball when Delia dropped it.   
‘She really has been practising,’ Delia thought as she berated herself before picking up new speed.   
“Mount is a force but she plays fare!” a Hufflepuff boy shouted from the speakers. “And there goes ten points to Gryffindor!”   
The game went on and both Patsy and Delia made more points for the team.   
Tony, the Gryffindor keeper was quick and strong but easily distracted, which made the Ravenclaws seek out all manner of odd tricks to get around him. The crowds had gone mad when Delia had aimed straight for the goal but then started spiralling around another player, passing the clonk back and forth until the last possible moment and made a goal. Tony didn’t even look upset and Delia could see Patsy simply shrugging, mouthing ‘fair enough.’   
After that the Gryffindors had started playing in a close formation, making it impossible to take the clonk in flight and they had undisturbed taken 40 points.   
“Busby, with me!” Marcus had yelled at Delia and she had followed him high up above the pitch. “We need to break them. Follow in my tail and be quicker than ever before!”   
Delia had nodded and letting herself fall towards the ground with her broom in a steady grip, Marcus’s robes flaring right in front of her.   
The Gryffindors where daring but the Ravenclaws were resourceful. They quickly adapted their game and once they got closer to the Gryffindor formation it became obvious that it would be simply a chicken race. Delia couldn’t help but laugh at how much Patsy much hate this silliness. As she got closer the Gryffindors didn’t budge. Marcus changed his course so that he would fly down right in front of the pack. They would have to stop or crash. 

Patsy crashed into Marcus, but the person behind her lost the ball and Delia swooped down, took it and made a goal before the audience had recovered from watching the clash between the two captains. 

In the end the Gryffindor seeker had been quicker than his counterpart and caught the snitch. Delia groaned with the rest of her team but after that they decided to celebrate anyway and did a loop together around the pitch as the Gryffindor’s were being congratulated. Then all in Delia’s memory had gone black. 

She had woken up in the hospital wing with a banging headache and her arm in a sling. She was still dressed in her blue Quidditch robes but as she turned around to reach for some water she could see Patsy looking at her from the next bed, sporting an actual cast on her leg.   
“Hello,” Patsy smiled. “Nice of you to join me this time.”   
Delia couldn’t help but smile too before frowning. “What happened?”   
“Smith shot a bludger at you after the game was finished. And don’t worry,” Patsy waved her hand at Delia. “I threw him off the team.”   
Delia could hear the anger in Patsy’s voice.   
“I was close so I tried to stop your fall but obviously didn’t do a very good job,” she gestured towards her cast. “I mainly caught you and marginally slowed our fall before fracturing my leg in 10 places.”   
“TEN??”   
“Mmm,” Patsy looked down, looking more like she was annoyed than in pain.   
“I love you.” Delia whispered and Patsy immediately blushed and bit her lip smiling. 

*present day (1961)* 

“Do you wish to visit the hospital wing too? So that you can do a complete walk down memory lane?” Minerva asked sarcastically.   
Patsy new not to push it so she simply gestured for Minerva to take the lead towards the great hall.   
“Minerva once they’ve settled you should really come to tea-” Delia started.   
“I have a better idea.” The teacher interrupted. “Delia you look fully recovered so I would suggest you two come here and we can use the pitch over the summer.”   
Both Patsy and Delia drew in a breath.   
“Someone needs to look after it so I suggest that be us. I’ve already suggested it to Shelagh Turner who is a surprisingly good beater.” Minerva looked at bit annoyed at the couple’s silence. “We’d have to ask some more people to join for us to be able to play with some dignity but I know a few so it shouldn’t be a problem.”   
Patsy was immediately worried about Delia but new that she would be back to normal in a manner of weeks.   
“Pats, please go on!”   
Patsy couldn’t resist Delia more than she could make Minerva stop using sarcasm.   
“That’s settled then.”   
Patsy would bet her next pay check that Minerva was grinning as soon as she turned around. 

“Delia! Patsy!” Anton flung his arms around Patsy and Delia.   
“Hello, love,” Delia smiled widely. “Ready to go home?”   
Anton shuffled a bit on the spot. “You sure?”   
“Oh, don’t be a bother and say no now. We’ve prepared your room and invited Dumbledore over for inspection.”   
Anton laughed but then when Patsy didn’t laugh too he started to cough.   
“YOU INVITED DUMBLEDORE???”   
“To tea, yes. Best behaviour, please. Or we won’t be allowed to keep you.”   
“Where’s Marion?” Delia asked to deflate the tension.   
“She’s probably somewhere making out with her girlfriend.”   
“You sound as though you find it filthy.” Marion was suddenly right next to them. “I’ve seen the way you look at Michael Johnson.” Marion teased before spotting Minerva.   
“Good afternoon, Professor.” She had all of a sudden gone bright read.   
“Good afternoon miss Waters.” Minerva answered with a hint of a smile, causing the poor girl to almost fall over. “Go on now. See you next week Delia. And Patience I expect an owl before Sunday telling me about your free days during the summer.” With that she was off.   
“I can’t believe you’re friends with Professor McGonagall.” Anton muttered.   
“She might well come over so better get used to it I’m afraid.” Patsy smiled gently before guiding them out through the hall. 

 

Later that that evening Patsy was doing the dishes while Marion and Anton had gone down to see the sea.   
“Pats?”   
“Just the cutlery now and then I’m done.”   
Delia simply waved her wand and Patsy’s hands were soon redundant to the cleaning of dishes.   
“Sit down a moment,” Delia patted the chair next to hers.   
“You know I like to do it by hand! That way I know it’s clean.”   
“Are you questioning my cleaning skills?” Delia asked with raised eyebrows until her girlfriend huffed and Delia took pity on her and smiled. “I’m only joking, darling.”   
Patsy looked like she didn’t know what to do with herself so Delia decided to breach the distance and see if Patsy would respond or if she should leave her to it for now.   
“Pats?”   
Patsy looked up with tears were in her eyes.   
“I,” Patsy started but seemed startled by her own voice.   
Delia stood up and gently tugged Patsy towards her to hold her softly. “What are you thinking?” She asked softly, all the mischief gone from her voice.   
“It’s dawning on me that I lost you a little.” Patsy took a breath. “And that now I have you back I have no idea how to be.”   
Delia guided them to sit down without letting go.   
“And we have Marion and Anton now. I can’t be like this when they depend on us too.”   
The distress in Patsy’s voice was evident and Delia took a deep breath to stay calm.   
“I am not lost anymore. I’m here, Pats. You healed me. You can just be you.” Delia whispered, not looking away from Patsy. “And Marion and Anton are both alright. And if they’re ever not, we’ll fight for them again.”   
Patsy nodded.   
“Please never leave me,” Patsy breathed in sharply.   
At this Delia placed a hand on Patsy’s hot cheek and kissed her. Firmly first but then softer when she felt Patsy respond.   
“Never,” she said as clearly as she could between kisses.   
After several minutes she could feel Patsy relax.   
“I love you, all of you, every version of you.”   
Patsy smiled a small smile before kissing her again. 

The door banged open some time later.   
“YOU ARE SO ADORABLE,” Marion and Anton both squealed in delight, causing Patsy to lift her eyebrows in annoyance and Delia to laugh.


End file.
